Faithless
by T. Lecter
Summary: Ele é a única exceção. / Gaara/Kankurou/Temari/EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS/ #Fic fofinha pro Dan.


_Naruto © Kishimoto; Gaara © Kankurou. _

_Todos os direitos reservados. _

_

* * *

_**Faithless**

Ele é a única exceção.

_

* * *

_

"Gaara, agora que você acordou, escreva como se sente."

"Como sinto o quê?"

"Como se sente. Dentro do peito. O que passa pela sua cabeça, entendeu?"

"Ah. Escrevo a quem?"

"A você mesmo, se preferir."

"Ou a alguém?"

"É. Ou a alguém."

"Quem?"

"Bom... existe alguém a quem você gostaria de escrever alguma coisa?"

"Não tenho certeza."

"Tenta."

"Você lê?"

"Bom, se for pra mim que você vai escrever, eu leio."

_"Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém."_

"Que falta de sentimentos."

"_Não é isso..._ Não nesse sentido... Então... Vou escrever pra Temari."

"Não vou poder ler, então?"

"Eu mudei de idéia."

"Tem quer ser pra Temari?"

"Para ler, sim."

"Cuidado com o que vai dizer. Agora pare de conversa e escreva alguma coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?"

"O que estiver sentindo, já disse."

"Ah, é."

"Papel e caneta."

"Obrigado."

**-x-**

Abriguei-me em um único abraço na vida. E esse mesmo condenou-me a viver com um demônio em mim.

Odiei todos os olhares que me eram direcionados e quis tomar de cada um deles um resquício de vida.

Assustei, mesmo sem intenção, todas as crianças de mesma idade minha durante as mais inocentes brincadeiras. E as odiei a todas – crianças e brincadeiras.

Quis reescrever minha história quando era apenas um garotinho e busquei em um traidor a esperança. Em meio ao fracasso, decidi ser solitário.

Busquei em todas as batalhas uma solução para a inquietude de minha alma e alimentei o demônio em mim com o sangue de todos que passavam por meu caminho.

Devorei todas as chances de conviver pacificamente com quem quer que estivesse ao meu lado.

Quase fui assassinado. Milhares de vezes.

Fui um assassino. Milhares de vezes.

Lutei por mim mesmo, sempre. E sofri sozinho com minha insensata tragédia do não saber amar.

Amaldiçoei-me com meus atos. Fiz decisões absurdas.

Odiei cada mínimo detalhe de cada mínimo segundo em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Conheci pessoas estranhas que lutavam umas pelas outras. As invejei, as odiei, quis matá-las e fracassei.

Descobri que você, Temari, tinha medo de olhar nos meus olhos.

Descobri que minha vila tinha medo até quando não me via.

Olhei o pôr-do-sol um dia e decidi que o faria sempre.

E vi centenas de pores-do-sol. Nenhum igual ao outro.

E vi anoitecer, amanhecer, o nascer do sol, o uivo do vento, a dança das estrelas. Vivi em três anos o equivalente a seis.

Aquela insônia inumana.

Num desses pores-do-sol eu desabafei pela primeira vez com alguém.

E ele estava lá. Apenas ele.

Ele, o sol e eu.

Os três em um ritual único que certamente eu jamais veria igual.

Kankurou.

Com aqueles olhos pintados que parecem sempre prontos para dar uma bronca, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia enlouquecer de novo e tentar matá-lo.

E por isso mesmo eu o escolhi para aquele pôr-do-sol.

Por isso eu sorri para ele.

Um único sorriso meu.

O sorriso do Gaara.

Sem plural. Apenas aquele, só para ele.

Não por ser um irritante irmão mais velho que estava sempre atrapalhando meus planos.

Mas por ser ele o tempo todo ao meu lado.

Nos bons, nos ruins, nos únicos momentos de que me lembro.

Fosse fingindo não me ver, fosse olhando-me com ira, fosse mandando eu me controlar, fosse gritando desesperado que eu estava perdendo o controle, fosse rindo, feliz, por eu estar perdendo o controle.

O tempo todo.

Apenas ele estava ali o... tempo... todo...

Ele, o sol e eu.

Quando descobri que eu tinha um amigo – Naruto, que por ele mesmo se batizou meu amigo, - estranhei que fosse ele a me dar a mão, mas fiquei feliz ao saber que fora Kankurou quem primeiro saíra a minha procura – e quase morrera (estranho eu ficar feliz por ele ter quase morrido por mim? Fiquei. Não sei mentir e dizer que não. Foi por mim. Como não ficar feliz?)

Fiquei feliz por ser Kankurou comigo na primeira noite que passei sem aquele monstro em meu corpo. Pois ele colocou a mão em meu ombro e suspirou, murmurando sobre o quão preocupado ficara a me ver ser levado por um inimigo.

E então eu decidi que só poderia ser ele.

Temari, você é estranha. Com sua gritaria e com sua dureza.

Certo que me deu um abraço e me protegeu dos abraços de algumas outras mulheres.

Mas você não é como o Kankurou.

Kankurou era _aquele_.

_Ele_.

E ele estava lá depois do pôr-do-sol, encorajando-me.

"Tente dormir, Gaara."

Quem mais seria tão louco?

Quem mais além _dele_?

E foi por isso que eu o escolhi para estar ali comigo, velando meu sono como um anjo da guarda.

Ele me fez crer que eu podia ter um anjo da guarda também.

E por isso adormeci apertando sua mão entre as minhas.

Pela primeira vez eu tive um sonho.

E não poderia ser mais ninguém comigo nele.

_"Hei, Gaara, pare de chamar meu nome, eu vou estar aqui até que você acorde."_

De todo o universo, dentre as estrelas, galáxias, os deuses e a cor de todas as flores da Terra, a seleção natural decidiu-se por um:

"Kankurou..."

O resto da noite foi sempre aquele complexo de exceções descabidas.

_Quando amanheci_ ele era o sol que brilhava pra mim na forma de um sorriso.

Ele é a única exceção.

**-x-**

"O que você achou?"

"Estranha e dura, eu?"

"De tudo, foi só isso que leu?"

"Não. Só comentei."

"E do resto?"

"Kankurou me disse que você tinha escrito uma coisa pra mim e eu fiquei toda sem palavras. Emocionada como o diabo. Daí eu leio e só vejo o nome dele em destaque o tempo todo. Estou enciumada!"

"Está sendo dura, agora mesmo."

"É só brincadeira. Isso foi a coisa mais linda que já li. Porque não o deixa ler?"

"Eu escrevi pra você."

"Mas só fala nele."

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Que ele é a inspiração e eu a receptora."

"Ah. E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Que o tempo todo você escreveu pra ele, oras!"

"O tempo todo?"

"E não foi?"

"Mas não é para ele ler."

"Posso mostrar pra mais alguém?"

"Ele não."

"Qualquer um, menos ele?"

"Menos ele."

"Deixa eu ver aqui... 'um complexo de exceções descabidas', né?"

"É ele."

"Você nunca amou ninguém, certo, Gaara?"

"Certo."

"Imagino que, nestes termos, ele é a única exceção, também?"

"Não mostre o texto a ele."

"Não vou mostrar!"

"Obrigado."

"Ele ama você, Gaara. É o irmãozinho dele, não é?"

"Ama?"

"Pergunte a qualquer um, pra ver se não concorda comigo!"

"A ele não."

"Ah, isso está começando a ficar chato. Seu bobo. Dá aqui um abraço."

"De novo?"

"É só um abraço!"

"Com esse vai ser o terceiro."

"Então sorria pra mim!"

"Nem pra você nem pra ninguém."

"Só pra ele?"

"Só pra ele."

"Seu bobo."

**-x-**

"Por que eu deveria ler? O Gaara escreveu pra você."

"Não seja chato. Você tem que ler."

"Não. Não quero."

"Ele falou de você."

"E o que ele disse?"

"Lê."

"Não."

"Se quer saber, leia!"

"Não quero saber."

"Quer sim."

"Não vou ler, caramba."

"Ele disse que você é uma exceção."

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Um monte de coisas."

"O quê, por exemplo?"

"Ele só sorriu pra você."

"É isso que quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer isso, também."

"É sério?"

"É."

"Uau."

"Como é?"

"O quê?"

"O sorriso dele, poxa!"

"Não vou dizer."

"Por que não?"

"Você não tem nada de igual valor pra trocar por essa informação."

"Tenho essa carta."

"A carta é sua."

"É valiosa!"

"Não tanto."

"Porque não sabe o que tem nela."

"Fala porque não sabe como é o sorriso."

"Não melhor que essa carta."

"Você não sabe."

"Nem você."

**-x-**

"Gaara?"

"Sim?"

"Você devia sorrir mais vezes."

"Não pra qualquer um."

"Pra mim então, poxa."

"Não assim de repente."

"Tem que ter motivo?"

"Não tem?"

"Contanto que seja só pra mim, tudo bem."

"Isso é... ah."

"Viu? Está sorrindo!"

"É que é você."

"Eu o quê?"

"Nada. Nada mesmo, Kankurou."

"Hei, Gaara?"

"Hum?"

"Cara, você sabe que eu amo você, não sabe?"

"Sei."

"Ah, sabe?"

"Temari me disse. Ela não devia ter dito?"

"É uma fofoqueira. Mas tudo bem dizer isso."

"E você sabe."

"O quê?"

"Você. De todos, sempre, eu, só você."

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?"

"Só isso, mesmo."

"Sempre só eu?"

"É."

"É isso que quer dizer?"

"É."

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

"Nada."

"Você está sorrindo, Kankurou."

"É. E daí?"

"Qual o motivo?"

"Só você."

"Só eu?"

"Já viu que essa conversa não ta fazendo muito sentido?"

"Tudo bem por mim."

"E por quê?"

"É que é você, Kankurou. Então tudo bem."

"Claro. Então tudo bem."

"Amo você."

_Silêncio_

**_-xx-_**

_

* * *

_Pro Dan, esse complexo de exceções descabidas (num maravilhoso bom sentido, garanto).

Ps.: Sem ponto final, porque não sei o que vem depois do silêncio. ;D


End file.
